


Valentine's Kiss

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: A secret admirer starts writing to Hermione, in between that she has to deal with a valentine ball arrangements alongside the irritating and cocky Head Boy; Draco Malfoy. Poor Hermione, she will never have a normal school year will she. DM/HG One-Shot. My second ever fanfic written, so excuse if not at the expert levels yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 Wattpad Fanfiction Valentine Contest: Prompt – A Secret Admirer
> 
> This is really just fluff, so be warned LOL

Hermione glanced up at the podium where Headmistress McGonagall had called for attention a few seconds ago. A frown etched on her face.

"All sixth, seventh and eight years, the school has decided to hold a valentine's ball this year. Prefects and head boy and girl, please come and visit me when classes are finished for the day tomorrow."

With that, the headmistress smiled at the excited faces before her. The ensuing excited murmurs drowning out everything else very quickly, she left them to finish their dinner, sitting down once more at the head table.

Hermione groaned, she hated parties.

But, she was head girl, so she would have to be arranging it she guessed. She glanced at the Slytherin table, Draco was also frowning, then he smirked at something Blaise said.

Draco Malfoy was head boy.

All the seventh year's students from the year of the final war had been offered the chance to come back and finish their N.E.W.T's, thus becoming this year eight years students.

Not everyone had come, though, Draco was one of the few with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin.

She had been surprised that he had come back, being an ex-death eater, but she knew him and his family had switched sides at the last moment during the war. They had received pardons and were left to live their lives in peace further.

Lucius and Narcissa kept to themselves mostly, locked inside their manor, the wizarding world was not as forgiving, and it would be a long time before they would be forgiven.

Draco she knew, had also spent his time locked inside till school had started again, his only friend now was Blaise. But, even though he didn't have that same cold maliciousness anymore, he was still arrogant and egotistic.

He and Hermione's favourite pass time was tormenting each other, but, she had to admit, it was more fun now and not harmful anymore.

"Earth to Hermione..."

Hermione was ripped from her musings with Ginny waving her hand before her face, a devil grin on her own face.

"So-sorry! Was in thought."

Hermione stuttered, she hadn't realised that she was still looking at Malfoy!

"In Thought... Yeah right! You were ogling Malfoy!"

Hermione groaned and frantically shushed the red head; Ginny instead just kept grinning and then winked at her.

"I was not ogling Malfoy! I was merely thinking of the party. And since valentines day is only a month away, we need to start the arrangements as soon as possible!"

Hermione flushed, and gave a quick glance again to Malfoy, unfortunately, he chose that moment to look up, a knowing smirk on his face.

"See! You are doing it again! No use denying it!"

Hermione groaned, oh word, she didn't know what came over her! She had been doing this for months now, this fascination with Malfoy was getting out of hand now.

"Gin... just drop it please?"

She looked at her friend imploringly, satisfied when her friend smiled in understanding.

"So any news from Harry and Ron from your side Mione? Harry wrote me yesterday at least."

Hermione smiled, Harry and Ron had not returned, they had gone into the Auror program immediately. But she only got letters from Harry these days, after she and Ron had broken up right after her return to Hogwarts, his letters had dried up.

It was sad, since they had promised to remain friends, and had even maintained it for a few months, but slowly it had stopped. Through Harry she had learned that his new girlfriend felt threatened by Hermione, so she guessed that's why Ron had started to cool their friendship.

She just hoped this girl was worth it, to push your friends away for a temporary relationship was never a good sign or attribute.

"I received a letter from Harry last week Gin, just usual news, Auror training, asking after you..."

Hermione trailed off with a mischievous grin, Harry was planning a Valentine surprise for Ginny, which Hermione was helping him with. And now with the news of the Valentine Ball, it will be all the better!

Just then the great hall was engulfed in shrieks and flapping of wings. Evening Mail was here.

Two letters were dropped by Ginny and one by Hermione, telling by the grin on the other girl's face, the one letter was from Harry.

The owl that delivered Hermione's letter sat perched on her shoulder, she gathered he was instructed to wait for a reply.

Hermione picked up her letter, she did not recognise the handwriting, and there was no seal on.

Frowning she opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_This may come as a surprise but bear with me._

_I want you to get to know me, but due to events, this may be the only way, via anonymous writing._

_I have always noticed you but was prohibited from showing it or acting on it._

_So I ended up to be near you in other unconventional ways, it was in our third year that I realised my attraction to you. I hated it, honestly, but could not ignore it, it ate at me till I admitted what it was in the fifth year._

_But now I hope for a chance, you see, if you will allow us to communicate and learn more about me, then I can finally reveal to you who I am when you are ready._

_I have to say this, there is more to me than what you have gotten to know during our years here at Hogwarts._

_You see, to me, you are my Gryffindor Princess, your intelligence I have admired for so long. Your eyes have always looked into the depths of me. Sometimes I would think that perhaps you did see the other side of me, the part I hid._

_And you challenge me, when I am close to you, it feels like a fire that runs through my body._

_I want to talk to you about intellectual matters, I want to read with you for hours in the library, I want to protect you from all harm._

_And I want to kiss your lips and feel you kiss me back._

_I have instructed the owl to wait for your response, even if it is only to tell me not to write again._

_But my Gryffindor Princess, I won't give up._

_Yours,_

_The Secret Admirer_

Hermione gasped, her mouth gaping open. Had she a secret admirer? And the way he wrote!

As if he truly knew her, and truly liked what he knew?

Never had anyone said such ardent words to her, or made her stomach flutter as she read those words. That was a lie, her stomach fluttered in the proximity of Malfoy, but she discarded it as adrenaline for a possible encounter.

Hermione decided immediately, hastily she grabbed a parchment and quill from her bag and wrote a hasty response.

She did not notice grey eyes staring intently at her from the table next to them.

_Dear Admirer,_

_I must admit your letter took me off guard._

_I never realised that there might be someone out there that notices me as you described._

_I feel overwhelmed yet very flattered._

_Please, I would like to know you?_

_What can you tell me about yourself?_

_I give you permission to write to me whenever you want._

_Truly,_

_HG_

She sealed the letter and gave it to the little owl, it flew out of the window and Hermione realised it was someone here at school, an eight year like her, deducing that from his line of 'our third year'.

She glanced covertly at the different house tables, only a hand full of boys had returned for this eight year, surely it won't be so difficult to figure it out?

Ginny had finished her letters, she looked at Hermione and the now closed letter tightly clutched in her hand.

"Who wrote to you, Mione? Did Ron finally break the silence?"

She asked enquiringly, Ginny had made no secret that she thought her brother was a git to have his friends dictated by his girlfriend. She also wasted no politeness in declaring that she already did not like the girlfriend regardless that she is yet to still meet the girl.

"No... It was from a secret admirer..."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat delicately. She did not lie to Ginny, so she had no qualms confessing to the girl.

Ginny's eyes sparked immediately, then she leant in and whispered to Hermione.

"Ooh, maybe he will ask you to the Valentines Ball!"

Both girls giggled, and Hermione felt yet again the urge to look up at Malfoy.

This time she caught him looking at her, he seemed lost in thought, but then realised she had caught him, he grinned and then winked at her! She gasped, and immediately with a flushed face turned to finish her dinner.

Darn, that man!

DMHG

Hermione was sitting with the prefects and Draco in the head dorms common room the next night. They were throwing around ideas for the ball.

She had been right, in their meeting earlier that day with the headmistress, she had informed them that they would arrange everything.

"What about a masquerade?"

That was Ginny, they couldn't agree on themes.

Blaise frowned and scoffed the idea off again.

"Urgh... No. I'm not risking that Smith sixth year trying to snog me unknowingly from behind a mask."

Smith was an irritating Slytherin half blood that had taken a huge fancy to Zabini. She literally latched onto him like a leech at every opportune moment, she had even tried to feed him love potion over Christmas break when they had both stayed the holidays at the school.

All the prefects laughed, it was a constant form of entertainment for them. Especially when the girl's antics got so desperate that she waylaid him one evening in the prefect's common room after overhearing the password. She had been lounging on the settee in sexy lingerie and the moment he stepped inside she had launched herself at him trying to kiss him.

The picture of a red-faced wild-eyed panicking Zabini running down the halls screaming had them all in fits of laughter. It had been the talk of days afterwards.

Finally swallowing their laughter the ten of them continued brainstorming.

Then Hermione suddenly thought of a muggle movie she had watched recently. Her face brightened up.

"What about famous couples throughout history? It can be wizard or muggle couples, and even individuals for if you prefer to not go with a partner. We can even make it a legend and myth couples and not just historical."

Everyone smiled, seemed like they also thought it was a great idea.

"Yes! That would be perfect!"

Ginny clapped her hands in glee, Neville nodded in agreement.

Even Pansy smiled wildly, Blaise glancing at her appreciatively. Luna was the one who then interjected.

"I will be Rowena..."

She stared dreamily, of course, she would dress as her house founder; Hermione smiled at the blonde.

The rest of the discussion went around the food and decorations. They had also decided on making and sending formal invitations to the students.

"Okay recap, Slytherin, you are on food and drink. Hufflepuff, you are on invitations and all guest management. Ravenclaw, you will be on music and entertainment. Gryffindor, decorations. Everyone got it?"

Hermione glanced at the assembled group, she had as always in her bossy know it all way taken control. She continued again.

"I also trust you will employ the junior prefects in your respective houses to help."

Draco would only hear from him when she went too far and he in his silent authoritative way would subtly put her in place. But not in an offensive way, more in a, he knows how she gets and just helps to keep her in line, kind of way. Somehow that had become their way with each other over the months. If she was honest, she would admit that they filled each other, like two halves.

But Hermione Granger was not known, to be honest with herself all that much when it came to the ferret.

"Granger, I am sure the prefects understand their responsibilities perfectly. Why don't we dismiss them so they can go sleep?"

Draco spoke in the calm confident tone he had become known for at some point in the last five months, subtly letting her know she was over controlling again.

Hermione gave him a quick smile.

"Yes, of course, Malfoy. Goodnight you all, remember feedback meeting Thursday evening same time." Everyone said goodnight then. Hermione glanced at Malfoy.

"Are you sleeping here tonight or Slytherin?"

Draco arched an eyebrow at her, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Well Granger, I usually prefer my room here as you know... You know... Privacy between us heads."

He winked at her again. She frowned at him and tapped her foot.

"I will also be using my room here for a change. I feel the need for privacy myself. Just don't bother me Malfoy."

She turned on her heel and walked to her room in the prefect's dorm. She heard him chuckling behind her, and as she closed her door she heard him mutter.

"Granger if only you know..."

She did not hear the rest as her door had closed.

The truth of why she had decided to move to the head dorms now finally was, she wanted to correspond with her secret admirer.

Without the curiosity and questions from the other Gryffindors. They had been corresponding the whole day, between classes in the hallways. The little owl finding her everywhere and waiting promptly every time for her response.

Hermione quickly got dressed in her pyjamas then opened the window big enough for the little owl, and cuddled herself in her duvet between her pillows.

He had said he will send his next letter right about now.

She had just made herself comfortable or she heard the hoot and saw the little owl climbing into the window and sweeping his wings to land on her bed.

Hermione smiled widely and wasted no time taking the letter.

Their letters so far had been about interest, he had told her he liked wizard chess and reading fiction. She had also informed him a bit about her muggle life, at his enquiry. All in all, it was platonic and really get to know each other letters.

She couldn't wait to read the new one.

_Hermione,_

_I feel I need to clarify something from my first letter._

_What I want to clarify is, that I am still the same person that you got to know in the last eight years, but, that is only one side of me._

_It is my other side that I want you to get to know now._

_The reason why I feel I need to clarify that is for when I reveal myself to you so that you don't expect me to be just this side, this person that I reveal now in these letters. And thus be disappointed when you realise I am also the same as that you already knew._

_But instead, you will then know the whole me. The bad and the good._

_And hopefully like me regardless._

_But please, tell me more about your parents?_

_Like how do they adapt to you being a witch?_

_As for me, my mother and father were not always the warmest, but I cannot say that they didn't love me. They were caring._

_But the life of old wizards families is very different than what you would know._

_It is all about expectation and respectability and responsibility._

_Yes, you have probably guessed it by now, I am a pure blood._

_Ask away what you want to know my Gryffindor Princess._

_Yours_

_SA_

Hermione sighed, she got the feeling he was nervous about her reaction to his eventual revelation.

If he was a pureblood from an old wizard family, then he was most likely a very proud person. But strangely her curiosity only tickled more.

She got the impression he was not the same type of pure blood like the Weasley's and Lovegoods. Meaning he was probably from the upper-class lot, the aristocrats of the wizard world.

Well, not a lot of those here in eight year.

Her list of possible candidates was getting smaller.

There were three pureblood boys in Slytherin, one in Gryffindor, one in Hufflepuff and two in Ravenclaw.

Hermione frowned, she crossed out the Gryffindor boy, Neville, she knew it was not him. That left her with six remaining candidates.

She furrowed her brow in contemplation, perhaps she should stop investigating and just get to know this person's other side, as he put it, and wait for him to reveal himself?

So far she had liked corresponding with him, they obviously had shared interest. Like reading, and debating about various subjects.

She smiled and picked up her quill and parchment.

_Dear SA,_

_Do not worry about it, I am not known to be prejudiced._

_I will accept you as I got to know you in entirety, from our experiences over the last eight years, as well as what you reveal in our correspondence._

_As for my parents, they are great._

_They, of course,_ _knew that I was different, I showed very young apparently. Barely a year old when the first obvious incident happened._

_They never knew what it was of course, so they always just tried to manage the "incidents"._

_They can regale a few funny stories around it which they had accumulated over the years._

_They were very caring always, and always accepted me just as I was._

_They got the shock of their lives the day Dumbledore showed up on our doorstep, admittedly even I did!_

_Imagine never knowing any of this, and there stands this man with the longest beard and oddest clothes! He came personally to explain the wizard world and Hogwarts._

_That's how they delivered the muggle borns first letters._

_I was excited beyond belief, finally, I knew why I was so different. And my parents were spectacular. Completely out of their depth, but as always they supported me._

_I miss them terribly._

_Tell me about your background? I do not know much of old pureblood families ways._

_I am rather intrigued, to be honest._

_Like, what do you do before you come to Hogwarts? And how is it like growing up in what (I presume you are wizarding aristocrats) a high up wizarding family?_

_Waiting for_ _your response my secret admirer._

_Truly,_

_HG_

Hermione quickly folded the letter and gave it to the little owl who had made himself comfortable on her bed. He immediately spread his wings and made his way out the window. She sat back against her pillows to wait for the response, a gentle smile on her face.

It was not even twenty minutes later and the owl had swept back into her room.

She eagerly grabbed the letter and folded it open, a small smile tucking on the corner of her mouth.

She read it and then immediately wrote her response; which set the routine for her nights from that day.

To any casual observer on the outside of the castle, they would have been puzzled by a little owl that continuously flew from one window on the side of a tower, round the tower, and into the window on the other side of the tower.

Only to repeat the same journey back to the other side again.

The poor little owl could only wonder at the oddity of these humans, for not just walking across their shared common room and exchanging their letters hand to hand.

DMHG

"Malfoy!"

Hermione was tapping her foot in annoyance at the ferret. He had been in there over an hour!

What could one male possibly need to do in the bathroom that made him take longer than a female to prepare!

She pounded the bathroom door again.

"Malfoy come out this instant! If I am late for class I will hex you till your mother won't even recognise you!"

She heard steps and then his voice reached her. The ferret sounded amused!

"Come off it beaver! It takes time to look as good as me! Maybe you should try it... You know, spend some time on yourself!"

Hermione gasped; that was it!

She took out her wand and silently muttered the unlocking spell. And barged into the bathroom with wand brandished.

She froze mid stride and her hex dying on her lips. Her mouth formed an O.

How the hell was the ferret this sexy?

He stood there in front of the basin mirror, with only a green towel wrapped around his hips. She saw his back, it was toned and well defined, his shoulders surprisingly broad and tapering down to his lean hips.

Oh, merlin.

He turned around and leant his hip against the basin, arms folded across, an equally well defined and toned chest. His smirk was all knowing, he blatantly gazed her up and down.

Her pyjamas consisted of a pink silk boxer short, which barely reached mid thigh, and matching pink spaghetti strap top. Showing some slight cleavage and breast swell.

"Like what you see Granger? It is rather rude to stare you know... But then again, I am good looking."

He winked at her, again!

Hermione looked like a fish out of the water, her mouth opening and closing, yet she couldn't get a word out!

Seeing her absolute shocked state, Draco strolled over to her. She reversed backwards, not taking her eyes off of him. He continued closing in on her, she felt her back coming up against the wall and gasped as she realised she was trapped.

Draco came to an inch from her, then he pressed both his hands against the wall on either side of her head, effectively caging her.

She could smell his fresh clean soap scent, and she felt his spearmint breath on her face, smelled it. Her stomach made flip flops, and she was aware that she had started to tremble.

What in merlins name was going on with her! She actually anticipated him to kiss her! She actually wanted him to kiss her!

She was going mad. Yes, that was it, the war had screwed up her mind completely.

Next thing you know she would fall in love with Voldemort! She had gone bonkers!

Draco leant in, his mouth only inches from her ear, she heard his breath as he exhaled, felt his breath tickling against her skin.

"Granger..."

He whispered, and she knew he would kiss her now, his lips brushed against her jaw, so very lightly. It was like the barest of feather touch. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

But then he pulled away from her; she opened her eyes and blinked at him in confusion. Strangely she saw a softness in his eyes, and a very slight genuine smile on his lips. He lifted a finger and pressed it against her lips, in a shushing motion.

"Not yet. But soon."

He whispered that, still with the gentle expression and smile. Then he dropped his finger and walked out the bathroom.

Leaving a very confused and utterly dumbfounded Hermione behind.

DMHG

After that encounter, there was something different between Hermione and Draco.

They actually stopped avoiding each other. In fact, she would spend at least an hour in the evening with him in their common room, before going back to her room to write to her admirer.

They would sometimes do homework together, other times both just sat and read. Sometimes they would have a conversation, but she tried to keep that as impersonal as possible. Sometimes they would end up arguing and they would storm off slamming their doors, well truthfully, she did that mostly, while he would laugh her out.

But there were times that she got under his skin, and on those rare occasions he would be the one storming off in anger. The difference was, their fights was never degrading anymore. He never called her mudblood, well in honesty, he hasn't said that at all since they came back for the new school year. They would only call each other on facts now.

She would tell him he was an arrogant bastard and he would tell her when she was being a know it all bookworm.

And afterwards they would interact as if nothing had happened, him wordlessly giving her a book he found that he thought she might like, or she giving him a green apple she knew he needed to alleviate his mood.

Then there was the subtle touching.

She found herself looking for ways to have contact with him. A simple brush of her fingers against his as she gives him an apple, or as she takes a book he hands her.

Or a gentle hand on his arm if she tries to get his attention. She had come to the conclusion that she had really gone mad.

What made it all more infuriating was that she saw some of her Secret Admirer in this side of Malfoy that she was getting to know.

DMHG

She and her admirer still wrote diligently to each other daily.

By now he knew of her loss of her parents, their memories of her still lost and irretrievable.

He knew her favourite colour, her favourite food, her fears, the nightmares she struggled with from the war. He also knew what made her happy, he would make her laugh with his little dry quips and he would sometimes make her a bit mad with his somewhat narrow-minded vision. Not to mention the times he was blatantly obnoxious!

In return, she knew about his own nightmares, his complicated relationship with his father, and the rebuilding of his relationship with his mother. She knew his favourite food and drinks. She knew the load of responsibility he had grown up with, but she knew also how to make him laugh; with her witty comebacks.

She knew that he had been secretly studying the muggle studies textbook, and was in fact fascinated with muggle technology.

She knew his dream of becoming an Auror, but that he had to take over the family business. They had shared fear and happiness. And Hermione felt ready to know who he was.

And she wrote him that in her last letter for that night.

It was a week and three days before the Valentine ball.

DMHG

"Granger! I need to talk to you."

Hermione popped her head out her room door, Draco was standing with folded arms in the middle of their common room.

She stepped out, eyebrows raised. "What is it Malfoy?"

He frowned and then continued. "I have no idea what character to be for the ball. Any ideas miss Know it All?"

Hermione smiled, he wasn't being arrogant or sarcastic at all. He was just being his obnoxious self. She had gotten used to him by now, she even accepted him as that.

"Well, I guess it depends on who is your date is and what does she want to be?"

He frowned again. "Well, I am going alone. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking you for ideas. Let's make it easy, who are your favourite characters?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She frowned and considered his question. She herself hadn't thought of it yet. It was actually good that he reminded her because they were going to Hogsmead that next day for their shopping for the ball the following weekend.

"Well, you could go for muggle literature, Shakespeare and Jane Austin have wonderful characters. But I think you wouldn't know them..."

She was surprised when he cut her off.

"I know them very well Granger, they will be considered. Any other ideas?" She raised her brows in enquiry, he knew muggle literature?

Merlin, he kept surprising her.

"Well, what about some Beedle the Bart characters? Like Sir Luckless and Amata... Wait, you're going alone so that won't work. You could go as a founding father I guess then..."

She trailed off uncertainly.

Draco was studying her, after a few seconds he just rolled his eyes. "I will figure it out myself then. So, as what are you and your date going as Granger?"

Her eyes popped open, his voice was a bit strained when he mentioned a date. She smiled serenely.

"It seems I am going alone Malfoy, and I have no idea as what! I will decide probably on the spur tomorrow at Hogsmeade when we go shopping."

She shrugged nonchalantly.

His eyes probed her, but he had his cold guarded look, so she couldn't see what was going on in that complicated mind of his. "Has no one asked you then Granger?"

He seemed almost disbelieving, strange, normally he'd be the first one to make fun and say something along the lines that no one would want to go with a bushy haired know it all.

"Yes, I have been asked. Numerous times. Just not by anyone I care about." She folded her arms and lifted her chin. Secretly hoping for him to get the hint, and ask her.

And the another part of her was hoping that her admirer will reveal himself there also.

How the merlin did she get stuck between wanting Malfoy and wanting some nameless faceless person she had never met except from letters?

It was official. Her prognosis of mad is correct. "She had gone bonkers."

"Eh, Granger... Who had gone bonkers?" Draco looked at her oddly, Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands.

She had said that aloud! "Draco... Never mind!"

Hermione turned on her heel and quickly went into her room, closing her door behind her. She didn't even realise that she had called him on his name.

That night she received the letter she had waited for, but also dreaded.

_My Dearest,_

_I feel it is time to reveal myself to you._

_You see, if I do not do this now, things might become more complicated._

_So now I ask you, will you dress to match me at the ball?_

_You will then immediately know who I am._

_I will be your Paris, and you will be my Helen._

_Meet me at the fountain at 8 o'clock on the night of the ball._

_This will be my last letter to you._

_Always,_

_SA_

Hermione wrote a quick response. Accepting his request and not mentioning the odd line of not writing again.

She frowned after the little owl flew off with her letter.

He had said the fountain, only the organisers, in this case, the prefects, knew that there would be a temporary fountain in the great hall where the ball was to be held.

Among other features.

They were going to have little Romeo and Juliet balconies, a fountain, small kissing bridge and things like that. Even a gondola from Venice on a small patch of enchanted water. And the entrance hall was going to be a formal rose garden with a mini formal walk-through maze; mimicking a palace garden. Everything enchanted of course.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she frowned deeper.

So her admirer had to be a prefect. Once again a few possibilities. Minus Neville, and also minus the Hufflepuff prefect, because he was muggle born. That left the Ravenclaw and Blaise and Draco.

Hermione glanced at the letter again. A cold feeling of familiarity overwhelming her.

 _"I will be your Paris, and you will be my Helen_."

Obnoxious self-assured bloody Ferret!

DMHG

Hermione was getting ready for the ball, a very determined look on her face during the whole process. She was in the Gryffindor tower, all the girls were getting ready together.

"So Hermione, who is your date?" Ginny whined, she and Parvati had been trying to coax her mystery date's identity out of her for days now.

Hermione just gave a mysteriously satisfied smirk. "As I said Ginny, you will have to wait and see. I will add this, though, watch the fountain around eight. You will be massively entertained then."

The girls groaned in frustration. Ginny gave up and returned to her other favourite topic; Harry Potter.

"I miss Harry. I wish he could be here! At least he sent me this beautiful dress..."

Ginny was going as the witch Amata. And she thought that she was going alone; what she didn't know was that Harry was going to surprise her by showing up as Sir Luckless. Hermione smiled to herself, she had helped set it up of course.

Within no time they were ready to descend to the great hall.

Hermione was pleased, she wore a white silk Ancient Greek robe, hanging from one shoulder, at her waist was a golden rope that tugged the robe in snugly, on her arms were golden bangles, on her feet golden sandals.

Her hair was shiny curls, in a very loose braid down her back, curls escaping in soft tendrils. And on her head, she had a wreath of conjured yellow and white flowers

Her makeup was natural but dramatic enough to create a smouldering glow.

She was satisfied.

The other girls had already descended, the ball began at seven; eventually, Hermione knew that all the sixth and seventh years were gone. She kept glancing at her watch.

Finally, it was a quarter to eight, show time; with a deep breath, she made her way to the great hall. Hermione entered the great hall, giving the hall a fleeting once over, a proud smile on her features.

It looked like a true fairyland, with so many romantic features.

The perfect Valentines Day theme.

She noticed a few surprised stares as she made her way through the crowd to the centre of the hall where the fountain was. Okay, she will admit the caftan was rather daring, only reaching mid thigh, and it dropped low over her breast from the shoulder.

But she knew she looked good.

She saw Ginny and Harry giving astounded glances between her approaching figure and the figure she knew was standing at the fountain waiting for her.

Said figure had his back turned to her.

Hermione took the time to take in the similarly dressed tall male, his blonde hair in wavy casual style falling over his brow. She knew how handsome he would look from the front now. His bare chest visible partly, due to the male version caftan being draped more around the hips with only a narrower shoulder drape.

She softly padded behind him, then leant in from behind to whisper in his ear; he tensed at the moment she stopped, feeling her presence.

"Draco... I will have that kiss now... A kiss from my Valentine."

Draco turned around with eyes that showed some apprehension and surprise; she knew he had been afraid of his big reveal, that she would reject him.

She knew he was surprised that she had calmly accepted it.

And before he could say anything or even do anything, Hermione took his face between her hands and pressed her body against his. She mashed her mouth to his, to quite a few shocked gasps and, of course; the immediate whispering starting up.

Her lips moved against his softly, she felt his arms circling her waist, pulling her tighter against him, her arms moved around his neck, her hands clasping his head from behind.

Letting her fingers roam through his hair. The kiss went on and on, nibbling and sucking and teasing.

Her whole body burned, she felt alive like she only felt when she and Malfoy were having their spats and fights. Now she knew why they fought so much, it was because there has always been this fire between them.

Pure passion.

And it had been seeking release.

After what seemed like forever she pulled away, just an inch, they smiled at each other, their breathing ragged, then she whispered. "Did you really think I would not figure it out my darling ferret? I am after all the brightest witch of our age..."

She trailed off, still smiling, their foreheads resting against each other. "Well my beautiful beaver, I never expected anything less from you... I would have been disappointed had you not figured it out."

They both gave each other a grin, hers contented and happy, his confident and happy. "Stop grinning and kiss me ferret. I want to never forget this valentines kiss."

His grin morphed into his arrogant smirk.

"With pleasure, these will be only the first of many more my beaver." And with that, their lips met again.

The obnoxious ferret and the know it all beaver had found that they did, after all, like each other very much.

Very much indeed.

The End


End file.
